candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marmalade Meadow
- | characters = Bumble Bee | champion = Marmalord | new = in | released = November 13, 2014 | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Marshmallow Mountains | next = Chewy Citadel }} Marmalade Meadow is the 51st episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Nine. This episode was released on November 13, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Marmalord. Story Before episode: The bumble bee's harvesting equipment is clogged. After episode: Tiffi fixes the equipment by pumping it very tightly, revealing that it was a blue candy that clogs it. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, coconut wheels are first seen behind liquorice locks. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 741-755. Marmalade Meadow has five hard-very hard levels: 742, 744, 750, 752, and 753. It also contains Level 747 , Level 751, and Level 755 which were previously almost impossible before they were nerfed. They are now somewhat easy - easy. Overall, this is a very hard episode, and is even harder than the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Marmalade Meadow Beginning.png|Before story Marmalade Meadow End.png|After story Marmalade Meadow-bg before Animating.gif|Marmalade Meadow before story animation Marmalade Meadow-bg after Animating.gif|Marmalade Meadow after story animation |-| Levels= Level 741 Reality.png|Level 741 - |link=Level 741 Level 742 Reality.png|Level 742 - |link=Level 742 Level 743 Reality.png|Level 743 - |link=Level 743 Level 744 Reality.png|Level 744 - |link=Level 744 Level 745 Reality.png|Level 745 - |link=Level 745 Level 746 Reality before.png|Level 746 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 746 Level 746 Reality after.png|Level 746 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 746 747-V2-nerfed.png|Level 747 - |link=Level 747 Level 748 Reality.png|Level 748 - |link=Level 748 Level 749 Reality.png|Level 749 - |link=Level 749 Level 750 Reality.png|Level 750 - |link=Level 750 751redesignedagain.png|Level 751 - |link=Level 751 Level 752 Reality.png|Level 752 - |link=Level 752 Level 753 Reality.png|Level 753 - |link=Level 753 Level 754 Reality.png|Level 754 - |link=Level 754 Level 755 Reality.png|Level 755 - |link=Level 755 |-| Championship Title= Marmalord.png|Champion title Trivia *This is the eighth episode, in which, there was no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 755, they have been absent for 291 levels. *This episode has the same number of jelly, ingredient, and candy order levels. *This episode does not contain a single timed or moves level. *This is the second episode in the entire game to have four ingredients levels in a row. The first one was Biscuit Bungalow. *Like the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains, this episode's name reuses a word used in another episode, Minty Meadow. However, this is the first time that two consecutive episodes reuse words from two earlier consecutive episodes. *Existing chameleon candies made their return in this episode, for the first time since Taffy Tropics's level 628. *The bush is very reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush, and the tree is reminiscent of the Wafer Windmill tree. *This is the 4th episode to be the color red. The third was Cereal Sea, the second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. *Despite having the episode containing the word marmalade, only levels 744, 747, 749, and 753 have marmalade right from the start. *The characters on episode background image on mobile version used to not be shown. It was fixed later. **However, the equipment is not clogged and the blue candy does not appear. *This episode contains the 200th ingredient level, which is level 743. *Release date of this episode close to World Diabetes Day (November 14). Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes